El Misterio del Detective que ¿Encogió?
by Angel Mouri
Summary: COMPLETO.Una de mis versiones de como sería el final de esta magnifica serie. Espero que les guste. Saludos
1. Una Promesa

**El Misterio del Detective que ¿Encogió?**

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes… aunque que más quisiera.

_…bbla, bla ..._Pensamientos de alguien.

-…- Lo que dice alguien.

----------- Cambio de Escena

N/a: Notas de la autora.

Capitulo 1 – Una Promesa –

La joven Ran Mouri estaba sentada en su habitación, por luz solo tenía la del reflector de la calle. Allí sola lloraba como todas y cada una de las noches desde hacía siete largos meses (N/a) mirando una foto.

¿_Porqué…porqué Shinichi, porqué me dejaste?_ pensaba mientras se aferraba a un retrato en el cual ella y un joven sonreían.

En ese momento oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y mientras se secaba las lágrimas abría la puerta. Un niño pequeño, un poco cabezón, que usaba lentes le preguntó:

-¿Te sientes bien Ran-neechan?

-Si, Conan-kun no te preocupes estaré bien.

-Es por él no?. Preguntó Conan bajando un poco la vista.

La joven se sorprendió un poco, era increíble que siendo solo un niño de 7 años la entendiera tanto. A veces soñaba que ese pequeño fuera aquel que la había abandonado hace ya tanto tiempo. Sin embargo busco ánimos para sonreírle al niño.

-Si, es por Shinichi, hace mas de un mes que no me llama y la última vez que lo hizo solo fueron un par de palabras.

-Seguro que te llamará pronto…

-Es que tu no entiendes- dijo ella al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro de los ojos del pequeño- pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y ese seguro que ni se acuerda y menos espero que venga…

-Si va a venir – dijo el niño- hoy mientras tu no estabas me llamó y me dijo que iba a venir.

-SI! Por qué no me lo contaste antes…-chilló Ran y su rostro se iluminó- Pero bueno eso no importa ya mañana hay que ir al colegio y ya es tarde así que a la cama Conan-Kun

-Si, Ran-neechan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a su habitación el pequeño detective, se tumbó un su cama con los brazos en su cabeza. Mientras pensaba _Pero que estúpido he sido ¿Cómo pude? Pero ella ha sufrido tanto por mi culpa y además esta lo de su cumpleaños, ya le había comprado su regalo pensé dejárselo en el correo y llamarla pero es lógico que eso ahora ya no bastará. Soy un completo estúpido._ Con estas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza trató de conciliar, en vano, el sueño.

N/a.: Puse siete meses por que en un capitulo que se titula "Las Sospechas de Ran". Ella habla de un caso en el que participo Shinichi antes de que toda la historia pasara y dijo que había sido hace seis meses.

Espero que les haya gustado esta es una de mis versiones de como sería el final de Detective Conan. Va a ser un poco larga pero espero que la disfruten. Se la dedico a dos personas una aunque no la conozco y ella tampoco a mi fue la primera en leer mi primera publicación, Detective Reivil. En una de tus Rewiews me pediste una historia mas larga aquí la tienes, espero que te guste. La otra persona es a quien yo amo pero por distintas cuestiones no estamos juntos.

Saludos espero sus opiniones, dudas o criticas.


	2. Una Llamada

Capitulo 2 –Una Llamada-

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto Teitan Conan le dijo a Haibara lo que había pasado.

-Idiota- le susurró con su cara neutral, para que los detective boys no oyeran.

-¿Qué?- dijo Conan sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica.

-Idiota- repuso- Ahora se puede saber que harás para salir de esta Kudo

-Pensé que podía tomar el antídoto de la otra vez (N/a), aunque solo fuese por 24 horas.

-Me parece que no va a poder ser- respondió burlonamente la niña- te advertí que no tendría el mismo efecto. Además no tenía más que lo que te di, y es un proceso bastante complejo no estaría listo por lo menos en un mes.

-¿Cómo?- gritó Conan- ¿Qué haré ahora?

-No lo sé ese es tu problema, no el mío.

-Eso crees Miyano- deletreo el joven llegando al límite de su paciencia por el tono burlón de su amiga- esto es todo tu maldita culpa tu fuiste quien creo esa droga y por eso yo…- pero no pudo continuar Haibara salió corriendo hacia las aulas y ¿Llorando?

_No eso es imposible, ella nunca llora. _Pensó el joven detective que de sentimientos femeninos entendía lo mismo que de música (léase nada).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Conan llegó a casa de Ran solo vio a "Tío Kogoro" durmiendo la mona rodeado de latas de cerveza y el televisor a todo volumen. Cuando se disponía a buscar a Ran recordó que estaba en el entrenamiento de Karate ya que se avecinaba una competencia local.

"Ring, ring" (teléfono)

Moshi, moshi- saludó desganado el niño-

Conan, eres tú- preguntó Ai del otro lado del receptor-

-Sí que quieres ahora- contestó malhumorado.

-Veo que no estas en tu mejor día, eh? Kudo- dijo con un dejo de burla en su vos.

-AHHH! VEO QUE LA GRAN CIENTÍFICA MIYANO HA RECUPERADO SU GRAN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR- gritó el niño bastante mal humorado- QUE QUIERES AHORA? SEGUIR RIENDOTÉ DE LO QUE PROVOCASTE. SI COMETÍ UN ERROR PARA VER BIEN A LA PERSONA QUE AMO PERO AL MENOS YO SOY UN SER UTIL A LA SOCIEDAD O LO ERA ANTES DE QUE CON TU DROGA DE SHINICHI KUDO PASARA A SER CONAN EDOGAWA .

-Listo- respondió Ai- Solo te llamaba para decirte que casi tengo el antídoto pero necesito hacerte unas pruebas. Vente ahora para la mansión Kudo.

Haibara yo- tartamudeó el niño pero ya era tarde le habían colgado.

Conan se dirigió a su habitación y en un pedazo de papel le dejo una nota a Ran diciéndole que se iba para lo de Agase que iba a pasar la noche ahí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero lo que el pequeño detective no sabía era que la destinataria de la carta había oído todo desde la puerta y ahora se hallaba en su cuarto llorando en silencio, pero no de tristeza como todos los días sino de rabia.

N/a: La otra vez se refiere los capítulos de Revivir desesperado. No voy a contar más para los que no lo vieron.

Que le pareció? Ahora se va a empezar a poner interesante. Saludos


	3. La antiAptx 4869

Capitulo 3 – La Anti-APTX 4869-

El doctor Agase abrió la puerta de la Mansión Kudo dándole paso a Conan.

-Ya llegaste Shinichi, sabes que le pasa a Haibara desde que llegó del instituto ha estado muy extraña- preguntó preocupado el científico.

-Sinceramente no me importa- repuso Conan secamente- ¿Donde esta?

Agase muy sorprendido ante esta respuesta se limitó a mostrarle una puerta con un gesto.

Al abrirla el joven detective se encontró con una escena impensada para él, Haibara estaba llorando frente al ordenador, fue ahí que comprendió el gran error que había cometido al dejarse dominar por la situación, que con o sin intención, el había provocado.

Eh... Yo lo siento mucho Haibara, es que, tu sabes es bastante difícil esto- se disculpó el chico.

No lo sientas es inútil- contestó secándose las lágrimas la chica- ya no importa.

Entonces amigos- repuso sinceramente el joven/niño

Si, eso es lo único que puedo ser tuyo tu amiga- susurró más hablando consigo que con su acompañante.

Qué?- preguntó sorprendido el chico

Lo que oíste- contestó Ai con una sonrisa muy triste- apenas seas Kudo irás corriendo a su lado, mientras yo tengo más vida quedándome como una niña de 7 años que como Shisho. A mi nadie me espera como a ti, va si me esperan pero para matarme.

-Prometo atraparlos, es una deuda que tengo contigo- prometió Conan

-Si pero seguiría sola o lo que es peor sin ti- murmuró Ai.

-Yo… Haibara…lo siento…no se – tartamudeó el sorprendido niño que nunca se hubiese imaginado semejante declaración.

-No lo sientas, te dije que era inútil, yo ya lo sabía, me lo negaba pero es obvio que amas a Mouri y yo soy solo tu amiga. Bueno ahora a trabajar – dijo Ai recuperando su habitual tono- Kudo el brazo.

Acto seguido le extrajo una muestra de sangre y se la puso a analizar.

Conan no sabía que decir, pero su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. _No lo entiendo, pero si ella siempre me trato de forma muy indiferente, hay mujeres quien las entiende, te tratan como si no existieses y luego te salen con semejante martes 13. Recuerdo que cuando Ran me lo dijo yo no lo podía creer, ella siempre me había tratado como un amigo, esta bien que nos llamamos por el nombre. Pero… Hay Dios Kudo, puedes resolver el crimen más complicado pero de mujeres sabes tanto como Kogoro a la hora de reconocer una pista._

Mientras el seguía inmerso en sus cavilaciones, Haibara lanzó un gran grito de júbilo. Que por poco lo mata de un ataque al corazón.

¿Qué sucede Haibara? casi me matas del susto- preguntó.

La tengo, toma Kudo- y le dio una pequeña pildorita- Tómatela pero no va a ser muy agradable.

Eso no importa- dijo y acto seguido se la trago.

El efecto fue casi inmediato, la sensación de ardor, el sudor frío todo le recordó a aquella fatídica noche en Tropical Land. Sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia y lo último en que pensó fue en si podrí decirle a Ran todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses sin perderla.

N/a.: He aquí el tercer capítulo espero que les este gustando. Cuando pienso lo que se viene me … mejor no les digo nada. Saludos y como saben cualquier duda , queja o comentario será bien recibido.


	4. El Cumpleaños de Ran

Capítulo 4 –El Cumpleaños de Ran-

Conan ahora Shinichi se despertó, el sol había salido y para ser invierno era un hermoso día. _Ran ya voy_. Pensó el chico mientras se vestía.

Qué haces- preguntó Haibara que para sorpresa de Shinichi lo seguí siendo.

-Me voy- dijo el sonriente muchacho- por que tu no…

-Por que voy a esperar a que el Gran Detective del Este cumpla su promesa- contestó- Pero tu deberías estar en cama por lo menos unos días…

-Si cuando vuelva lo haré pero ahora…

-Si hay asuntos que atender, cuídate quieres.

El por respuesta le sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya frente a la residencia Mouri chequeó que tenía todo las flores, el regalo y… aquello que esa noche no le pudo (N/a) dar, una pequeña cajita que si bien contenía un anillo representaba su más profundo deseo y anhelo. Tocó el timbre y del otro lado del receptor la voz de Ran le llegó fuerte y clara.

-Moshi, moshi- saludó Ran desde el aparato.

-Hola Ran, como estas…- dijo el sonriente chico al aparato.

-No te muevas ya bajo- contestó en un tono medio enojado, pero el joven por su felicidad no lo pudo percibir.

-Hola Ran- y amago a abrazarla pero ella lo freno en seco.

-Oe, oe, que te pasa- preguntó con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-Nada, Conan- contestó la chica, al tiempo que Shinichi perdía los colores e la cara.

-Pero como…

-Como lo supe, pues te diré dos cosas Kudo, la primera si tienes secretos conmigo yo que tu no los gritaría a todo pulmón en mi sala y la segundo lleva te tu regalo y flores yo no quiero nada tuyo, entiendes TE ODIO. Adiós- Dijo pegando un portazo dejando muy aturdido al detective quien se marcho hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta que desde un Porsche Negro dos individuos lo vigilaban.

Jefe, ese no es…-repuso el más corpulento de todos.

Si… maldito mocoso ya escapó una vez por dos no- contestó el rubio

Lo atrapamos ahora- preguntó el grandote.

No déjalo le daré un día con su amiguita que piense que todo esta bien y Lugo se la quitamos. La venganza es un plato que se disfruta frío.

N/a.: Aquella vez se refiere a una cena en la que el se le iba a declarar a Ran, no le iba a dar un anillo eso es de mi autoría, en el capítulo Revivir desesperado: El Lugar prometido.

Que les ha parecido? Les dije que se ponía bueno y todavía falta lo mejor. Pista un mago se convierte en amigo, como? Ya lo sabrán.


	5. Al borde de la Muerte y una Mágica Ayuda

Capítulo 5 –Al borde de la Muerte y una Mágica ayuda-

Era la noche de su cumpleaños y el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con su humor, llovía como nunca. Ran Mouri estaba sentada mirando hacia el exterior sola en su cumpleaños pero eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Sus amigas habían venido a saludarla y Sonoko la invitó para salir pero ella se excusó diciendo que iría a co9mer con sus padres, a sus padres les dijo que iría a un boliche con Sonoko. Necesitaba estar sola.

Con tanto silencio, se asustó un poco al oír el timbre. ¿Quién será ahora? Pensó.

Moshi, moshi- dijo al receptor

Mouri…- se escuchó una voz del otro lado que estaba bastante agitada, pero Ran la reconoció en seguida era Ai Haibara. Pero que hacía a esas horas de la noche y con esa lluvia. Seguro viene a interceder por ese cobarde, supuso recordando la conversación telefónica. Pero algo andaba mal, lo presentía así que bajo y abrió la puerta.

-Sí?...-pero no continuó Haibara estaba desencajada y la joven Mouri pensó lo peor.

-Se muere…- balbuceó la niña- Kudo se muere y es TU culpa Mouri.

Pero Ran ya no la escuchaba solo corría hacia la Mansión De Shinichi, al llegar no tocó la puerta solo pasó como una furia dejando a un Profesor Agase muy confundido y desorientado.

-Pero se puede saber qué pasa- le preguntó Agase a Haibara que acababa de llegar.

-Le dije la verdad y parece que le dio remordimiento- respondió la enojada niña.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Haibara y el profesor mantenían esta conversación Ran entraba a la habitación de Shinichi. El estaba dormido ella se acercó lo mas sigilosamente posible y toco sus cabellos y enseguida notó que tenía fiebre así que acercó su frente con la de él (N/a: al lo golden aple). Justo en ese momento Shinichi abrió los ojos y la vio muy, ella también se percató de que el joven se había despertado y se apartó rápidamente.

-Tan rápido he muerto-dijo el muchacho, con una voz entrecortada pero sin dejar de sonreír- que ya veo ángeles.

-Baka- rió la muchacha- pensé que era grave lo que tenías.

-Y lo es- agregó Haibara, que en ese momento había entrado en la habitación- Así que deberías dejarlo descansar.

Del rostro de Mouri se borró toda sonrisa y su mirada hacia la pequeña era de odio, pero tratando de mantener la calma le respondió:

-Y quien eres tú para darme indicaciones a mí, ¿su novia?

-No- repuso secamente la jovencita.

-Chicas por favor no peleen- trató de conciliar Agase- Shinichi debe descansar, Ran ven conmigo que te explicaré todo.

Y así Ran se retiró de la habitación no sin antes besar a Shinichi en la mejilla cosa que hizo sentir al joven detective en el paraíso y molestar sobremanera a la pequeña Haibara.

Agase le explicó todo a Ran lo de la organización, Haibara, porqué Shinichi le mintió, el peligro que corrían si estos hombres se enteraban y quienes sabían la verdad sobre Shinichi. La joven no realizo un solo comentario durante el relato, pero al ver que el profesor había acabado le preguntó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le avisan al alguien, como el FBI?

-Pensé que lo sabrías conociendo a Kudo como lo conoces el no quiere que nadie se entrometa en sus casos- contestó Haibara interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Si, lo supuse-dijo en un suspiro- Pero porqué esta así, ¿Qué le sucedió Miyano?

-Ayer descubrí el antídoto y el lo tomó, pero le advertí que traería consecuencias como la baja en las defensas y como hoy el cabeza dura salió pese a mis indicaciones se pegó un resfriado que por la baja de defensas, derivó en una pulmonía.- respondió Haibara, tomando nota mental de que Ran la había llamado por su verdadero apellido.

-Bueno me voy con Shinichi- dijo Ran dando por concluida la conversación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol entró por los amplios ventanales de la habitación dándole de lleno en la cara a un joven que no tardó en darse cuenta que no era el único en aquella habitación ya que junto a el estaba una hermosa joven de oscuros cabellos durmiendo a su lado.

_Hermosa, definitivamente hermosa. _ Pensó el joven, pero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos una paloma entró por la ventana y le depositó un celular que en ese instante empezó a sonar.

-Que pasa Kid-preguntó el joven.

-…

-Ya es hora ¿pero cómo? Ya veo

-…

-Kogoro y Eri, y de tu parte todo bien bueno nos vemos en una hora en la estación si yo me encargo de Hattori y tu de la oficial Sato.

-Ran- dijo el detective intentado despertar a su amiga- Ellos están aquí debemos huir.

Mouri abrió sus ojos parecía comprender de lo que el estaba hablando se levantó rápido y fue a despertar a Agase y a Haibara.

Y así comenzó la huída…

N/a: Espero que les haya gustado, Kid del lado de los buenos. Pero esto no se acaba aún me quede un as.


	6. La Huída

**_Bla, bla _**Es un Flashback.

Capítulo 6 –La Huída-

Shinichi no podía creerlo, como pudo bajar la guardia de esa forma, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y menos mal que tenía un plan B y que contaba con la ayuda no solo de su amigo de Osaka, de algunos miembros de la Policía de Tokio y el FBI, sino que también su rival Kaito Kid estaba de su lado el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**Un niño pequeño estaba en un parque, solo y era ya de noche pero no le importaba, esperaba a alguien importante. En ese momento lo vio.**_

_**-Hey, tu espera- gritó el pequeño.**_

_**-Uh, yo pequeñín, un poco más de respeto, que soy tu mayor- dijo el joven aludido.**_

**_-No te hagas el inocente que sabes bien quien soy y sabes que tenemos la misma edad Kaito Kid- lo desafió el pequeño, al tiempo que sonreí triunfante._**

_**Bueno- suspiró el chico- esta bien tu ganas Great Detective, ¿que quieres arrestarme? Te recuerdo que yo se muy bien quien eres.- lo amenazó el mago.**_

**_-No quiero hacer un trato, dado que necesito de tus servicios._**

**_(Pong) Ruido de Kaito al caerse ante la sorpresa._**

**_-Qué? Me estas jodiendo, tu necesitas mis servicios, que acaso al droga que te dieron te achicharro el cerebro. Por si lo olvidas yo soy un ladrón y tú meramente un detective que intenta apresarme, aunque debo reconocer que eres el que ha llegado más lejos._**

**_-No idiota- le replicó el niño- Primero no tengo achicharrado el cerebro si no te hubiese descubierto y segundo como tu bien dijiste una droga me encogió y estoy detrás de la organización que lo causo, mejor conocida como La Organización de Los Hombres de negro, te necesito para que me ayudes a atraparlos. Te aclaro que no estaremos solos en esto también estará la policía de Tokio y el FBI. Pero no te preocupes- dijo al ver la intención del joven de protestar- el único que sabe tu identidad soy yo, ni siquiera Hattori, el detective del Oeste lo sabe._**

_**-Bueno, en ese caso, acepto. Pero que conste que lo hago porque creo que esa Organización mató al verdadero Kid, mi padre. **_

**_-Ok, ya te enterarás de más detalles luego, un favor más que a mi a ti, esa chica Aoko, es parecida a mi amiga Ran. Yo que tú la vigilaría de cerca no valla e ser que la confundan y termine ella siendo raptada._**

_**-Ok, pero Mouri no era tu novia- preguntó en un tono pícaro el mago.**_

_**-Si, tanto como Aoko es la tuya- contraatacó el detective.**_

Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena no podía evitar reírse para si mimo el ladrón y el detective trabajando juntos. En ese momento una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hey Kudo deja te dormir y vámonos ya que Kid no los retendrá para siempre- le gritó Ai. Ran que estaba a su lado no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Kudo Shinichi y Kaito Kid juntos, por Kami-sama el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Bajaron las escaleras más que volando y cuando Ran se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, Shinichi la atrajo hacia donde el estaba y la llevó al patio trasero de la mansión Kudo.

-Oye, pero que…-pero la joven no pudo terminar la frase ya que había entendido el por que de ir a la patio en vez de a la puerta.

Metidos en una fosa, la cual estaba bien disimulada entre los matorrales de la Mansión, estaban Ai y Agase esperándolos. Ran y Shinichi se introdujeron en la misma y empezaron a caminar por una especie de túnel tenuemente iluminado por el reloj pulsera de Ai. En ese momento la joven Mouri recordó algo importante.

-Mis padres Shinichi irán por ellos- dijo asustada.

-Oe, Oe- la calmó el joven – te crees que no lo tenía todo pensado ellos nos esperan en la estación para ir a Osaka. Osaka –repitió el joven que se había olvidado de llamar a su amigo. Así que tomo su celular y lo llamó.

-Hattori, soy kudo.

-…-

-Si ya empezó todo-

-…-

-Lleva a Toyama contigo estará más segura y avisa a tu padre y al de ella, pero solo a ellos y que no hagan nada no te olvides que no sabemos quienes están de nuestro lado y quienes no mientras menos la sepan más ventaja para nosotros.

-…-

-Estaremos por allá a eso de las 12 del mediodía, ha por cierto he vuelto.

Mientras todo esto sucedía ellos seguían caminando, Ran supuso que los llevaría directo hasta la estación por lo que tenían un buen trecho que recorrer. Pero notó que algo andaba mal con Shinichi.

-Qué pasa- le preguntó.

-No es nada- mintió el detective

-Déjate de mentir Kudo, estas fatigado todavía no estas del todo repuesto – intervino Ai.

-Bueno yo…- quiso arreglar el joven.

-No hay que hacer contigo, no?- se quejó la joven al tiempo que agarraba a Shinichi de las muñecas y con gran agilidad se lo subió encima para cargarlo por la espalda. Ai y Agase se hubiesen descostillado de la risa a no ser que Shinichi los fulminó con la mirada.

-Este... Ran, tu sabes esto no es necesario- dijo con la cara parecida a un tomate el joven.

-Claro que si, si le dijiste a Hattori que estaremos allá cerca de las 12 y el viaje a Osaka entren tarda dos horas tenemos que estar en el anden a las 10 o antes y ya son las nueve. Saca tus conclusiones Sherlock.

La caminata después de eso transcurrió en silencio. Ran estaba realmente asombrada de que bien planeado estaba todo, parecía como si Shinichi, lo hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo. Pero que hubiese pasado si ella no se hubiese enterado._ Seguramente me habría alejado con una excusa tonta_, pensó la joven que ya estaba bastante fatigada de cargar a su amigo en la espalda pero no lo iba a dejar. Justo en ese momento Agase le indicó una escalera por la cual debían ascender, así que la joven oji-azul bajo por fin a su amigo y lo ayudó a subir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Ran y Shinichi sacaban los pasajes para Osaka, Ai y Agase le explicaban a Kogoro y a Eri por que estaban ahí. Ambos parecían entender la gravedad del asunto aunque Kogoro murmuraba cosas como "mira este tarado de Kudo siempre metiendo las narices en todo" y cosas por el estilo. Cuando Ran y Shinichi aparecieron con los boletos se dirigieron a los andenes ya que faltaban solo diez minutos para que saliera el tren. Justo en ese momento Kogoro se percató de que algo o más bien alguien faltaba.

-Y Conan ¿Dónde esta el mocoso?- preguntó

-Este ah… Shinichi explícaselo tú- dijo Agase.

-Bueno, mire … es que… un veneno que se suponía debería de matarme.

-O sea que tú … -dijo Kogoro al que parecía que se le había despertado la única neurona detectivesca de su cerebro- te bañaste con mi hija. Y dicho esto el viejo detective si no hubiese sido detenido por su esposa Eri.

-Tranquilo bruto, el chico debe tener una buena razón no es así - le dijo a su esposo al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada a Shinichi que haría temblar hasta el mismísimo Gin.

-Si, seguro que tiene una explicación –dijo Ran acercándose a sus padres- pero ahora no es el momento el tren está llegando y debemos irnos.

N/a.: Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo espero tener los próximos pronto. Sin más que decir les dejo un saludo.


	7. Explicaciones en el Viaje A Osaka

Capítulo 7 –Explicaciones en el viaje a Osaka-

Una vez en el tren se dividieron en parejas de dos: Haibara y Agase, Shinichi y Ran (muy a su pesar) y Kogoro con Eri quien pensaba de manera muy acertada que ambos jóvenes debían de tener un tiempo para hablar a solas si ser molestados y como eran boletos de primera clase, cada "pareja" tenía su propio compartimiento.

Ran y Shinichi luego de acomodar sus valijas que no eran más que un bolso de mano para los dos, ya que con la corrida no tuvieron tiempo para más, se sentaron y quedaron en un incómodo silencio. _Pero que le pasa a éste, es que no piensa dirigirme la palabra, genial dos horas de absoluto silencio y yo que quiero preguntarle tantas cosas_. Pensaba la chica_. Pues hazlo, pregunta_, le decía una voz es su interior. _No y que tal si se molesta, _se auto respondía la joven_. Eres idiota o qué quién es la que tiene que estar molesta, a quién le mintieron estos meses, no seas cobarde y de una vez por todas enfréntalo._ Le recriminó su voz interior.

Oye Shinichi- comenzó diciendo Ran.

Uhh- replicó este.

Ahh…- gritó la joven

¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el detective preocupado por su amiga.

-Lo había olvidado-dijo ella pálida.

-¿Qué, por favor Ran háblame…-pero Shinichi no pudo proseguir por que su amiga de la infancia le había dado un sonoro bofetón y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante tan inesperada acción de su amiga.

¿Pero qué te sucede?- preguntó el joven mientras se frotaba la cara en la "zona del impacto" al tiempo que miraba la furiosa cara de su amiga- Me corrijo de todos los por qué válidos que tenés para golpearme de esta forma y muchas otras más ¿cual escogiste?- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía calidamente.

Esto hizo a la joven oji-azul sonreír sinceramente, por primera vez desde hacía ya un tiempo. El detective lo notó y se sintió muy bien al ver que además de provocarle lágrimas a la persona que amaba también todavía era capaz de hacerla reír.

Es que…lo había olvidado- contestó la chica- había olvidado que te bañaste conmigo- concluyó al tiempo que se ponía tan roja como un tomate bien maduro.

Ahh…bueno, es que yo Ran…, te juro que no fue mi intención…nunca quise…tu sabes-balbuceó el joven.- Pero ameritaba eso semejante golpe, yo pensé que había sido por algo peor…

-¿Qué? Pensaste que había sido por mantenerme engañada seis meses o no mejor por no haberme dicho que estabas metido en un gran problema o…-pero la joven no pudo seguir ya que Shinichi le puso una mano en la boca.

-Antes que nada déjame decirte tres cosas. La primera lo siento. Se que no sirve de mucho pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise hacerte sufrir yo también estuve mal por no poder hacer nada, solo verte llorar y por mi culpa me sentía un cerdo me sigo sintiendo así y no me va a alcanzar la vida como para agradecerte todo lo que haz soportado por mí. No espera- dijo el joven al ver que su amiga quería contestarle- déjame terminar y después podrás golpearme y o gritarme, lo que más te guste. La segunda cosa es que si hice todo esto es por que debía protegerte. Ellos te tenían vigilada lo confirmé después de aquella fiesta de Halloween a la que tu padre asistió con Sonoko. Ellos si sabían que estaba vivo irían por ti solo por el hecho de querer llegar hasta mí. Y si ellos te atrapaban…-aquí la voz de El Sherlock del siglo XXI se quebró, como si sacara de sus peores pesadillas todo lo que le podría pasar a su amiga si cayese en manos de ellos-

-Ahora por que a mí si solo soy una amiga- preguntó inocentemente – Heiji también es tu amigo a él también…

-Ran es que no te das cuenta- susurró su amigo- Hattori no eres tu, ellos saben muy bien que es lo que siento por ti, por favor es tan obvio que hasta tu padre se dio cuenta ya….

Ella lo miraba escépticamente. _No podía ser, no Shinichi no podía estar diciéndole eso, no era imposible…_

-Ran yo te amo- concluyó el muchacho. Estaba exhausto haber dicho todo eso, abrirle así el alma a alguien como nunca lo había hecho, pero ella se lo merecía, merecía saber la verdad. Aún así, esa experiencia había resultado agotadora, estaba consumido mentalmente, así que apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos que a su vez estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, ocultando así su cara. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su cara, esto le sorprendió pero mucho más lo hizo el gesto de la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

Ran no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tanto tiempo esperando ese momento y no sabía que hacer, así que hizo lo primero que sintió abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo, esto pareció tomar desprevenido al joven, por lo que Ran pensó que no había sido una buena idea, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no solo no ole había molestado sino que su abrazo le era correspondido en igual magnitud por el joven.

Ella sen romper aquel calido contacto le susurró al oído- Te perdono esta pero debes prometerme que no me dejarás más sola, ok?

-Eso no puedo hacerlo- murmuró el joven- no hasta atraparlos por lo menos.

-Ahh ya entiendo- dijo Ran al tiempo que se separaba bruscamente de él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- orgullo herido, no?

-No, es por esto- dijo el joven al tiempo que le mostraba una cajita de terciopelo azul con un anillo dentro- quiero vivir el resto de mi vida tranquilo, contigo y sin ninguna organización detrás de mis pasos.

-Bueno entonces vámonos lejos deja que el FBI, la INTERPOL, la policía, alguien que no seas tu se encargue. Por el amor de Dios tienes solo 18 años podrían matarte- dijo histérica la joven.

-No tú no entiendes…

-No el que no entiendes eres tú, maníaco de los misterios, no entiendes que si te pasa algo yo no sabría como seguir…

-Ran yo…-pero Shinichi no pudo continuar más ya se había detenido el tren y tenían que bajar. Pero antes e hacerlo tomo la mano de Ran y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular derecho al tiempo que le susurró en el oído- Quédatelo por favor, es mi promesa de que volveré por ti, aunque sea por lo que fuimos de pequeños quédatelo, por favor.- dijo al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban sus azules ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Que les pareció? Les esta gustando la historia espero que sí. Ya saben cualquier comentario duda o lo que sea dejen rewiews.


	8. En Osaka

Capítulo 8

N/a.: En este capítulo el narrador no va a estar en tercera persona como los anteriores capítulos, sino que va a estar contado desde dos puntos de vista. La primera parte será el punto de vista de Shinichi y la segunda parte el punto de vista de Ran, espero que lo disfruten.

–En Osaka-

**Shinichi POV**

Bajamos del tren, el día en Osaka estaba maravilloso incluso hacía un poco de calor por lo que me quité mi chaqueta. En el anden nos esperaban Hattori, Toyama y Jodie también había un par de tipos que supuse eran del FBI. Antes de que ellos vinieran a nuestro encuentro le susurré a Ran

-Ran tu hace un rato me dijiste que debería pedirle ayuda al FBI, pues aquí lo tienes Jodie Sensei es parte de ellos.

-Si ya lo se- me contestó secamente pero me di cuenta que no era enojo lo que tenía hacia mí era tristeza, otra vez la estaba haciendo sufrir. Quizás luego de que todo esto termine lo mejor para ella sería que Shinichi Kudo desaparezca.

-Ohh, hello Cool Guy, how are you?- me saludó en un correcto inglés- I introduce myself I'm Jodie a FBI member (me presento soy Jodie un miembro del FBI)

-Bueno ellos son Mouri Kogoro, Kasaki Eri, su esposa, Agase, mi amigo y bueno a Haibara tu ya la conoces (N/a.1)- dije yo- Ah, me olvidaba ella es Toyama Kazuha amiga, ejem, de Hattori, a él lo recuerdas no? (N/a)

-Si, bueno Cool Guy, ya esta todo listo así que dividámonos- dijo- ustedes dos tanteis ya saben, no?-tanto Hattori como yo asentimos- Mientras el resto del grupo irán a una finca secreta del FBI con custodia las 24 hs.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Ran secundada por Kazuha- que quieren que nos quedemos escondidas y de brazos cruzados.

-Claro que piensan, que pueden dejarnos atrás, esperando a que vuelvan.-se quejó Toyama ante Hattori.

-Tu baka, es que no entiendes que esto no es un juego de niños es muy peligroso- le respondió Hattori a su amiga.

-Ah claro, el gran detective del oeste es un adulto, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad.-le respondió desafiante Toyama.

-Hattori tiene razón, esto es muy peligroso para ustedes, en especial para ti, eres su blanco, por favor te pido váyanse con los demás- le pedí, me sentía realmente mal todo me daba vueltas- Yo volveré te lo prometo.

-Si claro como hace siete meses no en Tropical Land, no?- dijo en un tono irónico conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cuando le iba a replicar, sentí una mano en mi hombro era Jodie.

-Déjenlas, con ustedes también estarán protegidas, no?- dijo sonriendo- Además ustedes también se sentirán mejor al tenerlas a su lado.

Hattori y yo nos rendimos, esas dos mujeres eran imposibles. Pero en una parte estaba contento, no quería separarme de Ran por más que eso implicara un riesgo extra. De esta forma nos dirigimos hacia el coche que Jodie nos había preparado. A mi me costaba horrores caminar me sentía realmente mal estaba muy mareado, quise llamar a Hattori pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, lo último que vi fue a Ran corriendo hacia donde yo estaba gritando mi nombre, luego todo se volvió negro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ran POV**

Ese idiota de Shinichi ¿quien se cree que es, ¿es que acaso no entiende lo que me pasa?. Un momento que le pasa, tiene una cara terrible pero que…

-Shinichi- grité corría hacia él mientras caía lentamente- Heiji ayúdame, rápido.

Mientras Heiji se ponía en la espalda a Shinichi, jodie se acercó preocupada hacia nosotros.

-Pero que le ha pasado Ran.

-Es que por el antídoto, le han bajado las defensas y tiene una pulmonía desde ayer.

-Ahh, don't worry i'll call to a doctor right now (no te preocupes llamaré a un doctor ahora)- y eso hizo tomó su celular y en inglés pidió que un doctor se dirigiera a la residencia M, lo que supuse era una clave.

Cuando llegamos a "la base", lo primero que me di cuenta era que no era muy espaciosa y que no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de las viviendas del Japón. Cuando entramos a la casa ya un doctor estaba esperándonos así que Heiji llevó a Shinichi a lo que parecía un cuarto. Mis deducciones eran ciertas era una casa muy pequeña tenía dos habitaciones con una cama cada una, un baño y una cocina chica. Fue en ese momento que Kazuha me quitó la pregunta de la boca.

-Disculpe señorita Jodie, pero nosotras donde dormiremos ya que me di cuenta que solo hay dos camas.

-Si no se preocupen por hoy van a tener que dormir juntas en una cama pero ya mañana les traeremos futones.

Fue en ese momento que apareció el médico y nos informó acerca del estado de salud de Shinichi.

-El paciente se encuentra bien tiene fiebre pero le he inyectado unas medicinas y seguramente mañana se levante completamente repuesto, pero recomiendo que por hoy no se mueva de la cama y que descanse.

-Así lo hará – dije yo- alguna otra indicación doctor.

-No pero si le llega a subir la fiebre cosa que seguramente sucederá en una hora por el efecto de la medicina, recomiendo que le pongan paños de agua fría y si suda mucho quítenle la ropa húmeda- concluyó- No se preocupe señorita su novio se recuperará pronto.

Yo no sabía que decir él no era mi novio, pero no le iba a contar mi vida personal al doctor solo me limité a sonreírle y fui donde estaba Shinichi. Hattori se fue a hablar con Jodie seguramente por la enfermedad de Shinichi debían de alterar los planes. Como a la media hora kazuha apareció con una bandeja en las manos me había olvidado completamente ya pasaban las dos de la tarde y yo desde ayer que no probaba bocado. Así que agradecí el arroz que había hecho mi amiga, es cierto estaba un poco salado pero era comestible. Pobre Heiji lo que sufrirá, nota mental enseñarle a cocinar a mi amiga.

-Te gustó Ran?

-Ah sí muy rico Kazu - mentí – Oye me harías un favor

-Claro el que quieras- me respondió ella

-Mira es que esta noche me quiero quedar cuidando a Shinichi, no es que no confíe en Heiji, pero el necesita estar descansado y yo de todos modos no podré dormir , así que podríastudormirconHeiji- dije a toda velocidad pero Kazuha había comprendió todo.

-Claro Ran, ya suponía que me pedirías eso no te hagas problema yo dormiré con ese baka- contestó sonriente pero bastante colorada- Así tu puedes cuidar a tu novio ¬¬

-El no es mi novio- contesté tristemente

-Pero, el anillo.

-Sí ya se además en el tren me dijo que me amaba pero luego discutimos fuerte por que yo le pedía que abandonara el caso y…- no pude seguir mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Ya, ya, Ran cálmate a ver explícame que ha pasado- dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Así que hice lo que me pedía comencé desde el principio Tropical Land, los hechos de hace dos días atrás, parecía tan lejano todo aquello, habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para que fuera tan poco tiempo. Le conté lo de Conan, lo de la organización, esta parte ella ya la sabía porque Heiji se la había contado pero lo de Conan/Shinichi, no estaba realmente sorprendida. Terminé contándole la discusión en el tren, luego ya no pude continuar, pero me sentí mucho mejor.

-Realmente no se que decirte, pero creo que Kudo solo quiso protegerte, no digo que lo justifico solo que si yo hubiese estado en su situación creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Si creo que yo también.

Al caer la noche a Shinichi ya le había bajado la fiebre pero seguí dormido, yo estaba que me caía del sueño así que me hice un rinconcito en la cama y caí profundamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Kazuha me despertó bien temprano, me dijo que Heiji estaba preparando el desayuno y que Lugo nosotras deberíamos ir a comprarme algo de ropa. Claro si no tenía nada. Así que Lugo de desayunar salimos con Kazuha por las calles de Osaka a comprar solo lo imprescindible y volver, como es de suponer con una escolta del FBI.

Cuando estábamos por volver los escoltas se aproximaron demasiado, pensé que querían decirnos algo, pero me equivoqué ya que ambos nos inyectaron algo a mí y a Kazuha y luego todo se volvió negro.

N/a1: Jodie creo que conoce a Haibara en el capitulo de dos horas La confrontación con La Organización de los hombres de Negro. Los 2 Eventos de la noche oscura.

N/a2: Jodie conoce a Heiji, en el capitulo "la maestra de ingles vs el detective del oeste"


	9. Cuando Las Pesadillas Se Hacen Realidad

Capítulo 9 –Cuando las Pesadillas Cobran Vida-

Una joven de largos cabellos marrones y hermosos ojos azules yacía en un oscuro cuarto atada de pies y manos. Parecía dormida pero cuando una gélida voz le susurra suavemente al oído

-Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla, Ángel- la joven se mueve.

La muchacha no podía hablar, inmovilizada por el miedo lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar por que a quien ella esperaba, _Shinichi, ¿dónde estas? Por favor ven_. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sintió el frío contacto del metal en su cien, sabía que era el fin, el último sonido que captó fue una detonación y luego la nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RANNN!- un joven oji-azul despertaba abruptamente, estaba todo sudado y todavía temblaba. Otro joven un poco más moreno se acercó hacía él.

-Por el amor a Dios Kudo- dijo el detective del oeste- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?

-Hattori, tu ¿Dónde está Ran?- preguntó

-Tranquilo salió con Kazu a comprarse ropa porque no tenía- al ver la cara de su colega agregó- fueron con protección.

-Bien ¿Dónde estoy yo?

-Tu bello durmiente estas en la casa de Osaka, ayer cuando llegaron te desmayaste y estuviste durmiendo desde entonces, neechan estuvo todo el día contigo, ahh por cierto, felicitaciones.

-Ehh, por qué.

-Por el compromiso, neechan no me dijo nada pero vi el anillo- dijo palmeando le la espalda- Al fin se hizo el milagro y te le declaraste.

-Bhaa, si no fueras el SEGUNDO mejor detective del Japón diría que eres adivino, pero hay un error en tus deducciones- aquí la cara de Shinichi se tornó triste y meditabunda- Yo le dije lo que sentía pero dudo que ella me acepte.

-Ein, pero… pero – el detective moreno no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, el sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Ran.

-Tuvimos una pelea en el tren hacia aquí, ella me pidió que deje el caso y yo me negué.- dijo ocultando su rostro, recordar esa escena le hacía mucho daño.

-Seguro no es nada- dijo Heiji tratando de animar a su amigo- Además te cuido toda la noche y llevaba el anillo.

-No lo malinterpretes Hattori lo usa por que yo se lo supliqué- dijo al tiempo que sacudía tristemente su cabeza.

-Bueno no te preocupes ahora cuando vuelvan con Kazu…

Pero el moreno de ojos verdes no pudo terminar su frase un frío recorrió toda su espina e inconcientemente apretó su amuleto de la suerte, aquel que el y Kazuha compartían. Tuvo miedo mucho miedo, el no era supersticioso, la lógica mandaba y ella estaba bien tenía escolta del FBI que podría pasarle. _Me estoy volviendo un maníaco supersticioso, todo culpa de esa loca._ Pensó tratando de alejar ese miedo que crecía en su interior.

-Hey tierra llamando a Hattori ¿qué te sucede? –Preguntó Shinichi al tiempo que se levantaba- Todo en orden?

-Si… es solo que… bah olvídalo- dijo Heiji intentando no pensar en ese extraño sentimiento de "algo no esta bien".

-Tengo hambre hay algo para desayunar… - preguntó el detective del este.

-Ahh… si ven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Shinichi se había levantado, algo en su interior le decía que algo malo pasaba y al ver a heiji supo que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

-Hattori ¿No deberían haber vuelto ya?

-No seguro se quedaron mirando vidrieras, ya sabes son mujeres.- dijo pero no muy convencido, mientras apretaba nuevamente su amuleto.

-Ni tú te lo crees Hatto…

Pero Shinichi no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Jodie había aparecido por la puerta con un pedazo de papel en su mano, Shinichi y Heiji temieron lo peor y no se equivocaron. Extendieron el papel sobre la mesa el cual decía:

"A mis estimados detectives:

Creo que ya a esta altura se habrán dado cuenta de que sus dos acompañantes no están. Sinceramente esperaba más de ti Kudo, dejarla así tan indefensa y expuesta (esto hizo hervir la sangre de Shinichi).

Si las quieren e vuelta y aún respirando entrégate mañana en el muelle 23 del distrito de Osaka y ve tu con ese dectivillo amigo tuyo pero no quiero ni al FBI ni a ningún policía cerca de ese lugar o si no ella morirá.

El intercambio será a las ocho de la noche de hoy, sean puntuales o consideraremos que no les preocupa su bienestar y bueno ya saben.

Saluda,

GIN."

-Pe…pe…- logró articular Heiji antes de desplomarse en una silla pálida la expresión.

-Jodie explícate- grite yo- recurrí a ustedes por que supuestamente ella estaría a salvo

-Yo… no se como pudo suceder hubo una infiltración- estaba tan pálida como Heiji- esos dos hombres que las cuidaban resultaron ser de ellos, no se como pudo pasar realmente lo siento.

-Lo sientes? Ran esta secuestrada ellos la tiene y tu dices lo siento nada más- gritó fuera de si el detective de Tokio.

-Bueno ahora no es momento de echarse las culpas- dijo Heiji que parecía haberse recuperado del golpe aunque seguí aferrado a su amuleto – Qué haremos Kudo solo faltan cuatro horas par el encuentro.

-Y qué se supone que debemos hacer tengo que ir- dijo el joven oji-azul- aunque solo liberaran a Toyama.

-Si yo también sospecho lo mismo.

Jodie no pudo articular palabra, ella desaprobaba el plan pero no quedaba otra estaban sin salida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí una joven de largos cabellos marrones despertaba, se sentía mareada no entendía lo que pasaba. Trató de incorporarse pero no podía ya que estaba atada. Poco a poco fue reconstruyendo las imágenes en su cabeza los hombres, el pinchazo, ahora lo entendía todo había sido capturada ella y …

-Kazuha- susurró con un hilo de voz.

Don't worry Angel, she is still alive. And if you are a good girl you will be able to see someone you love again. (No te preocupes angel ella esta viva, aún. Y si eres una Buena niña podrás ver a alguien a quien amas) - dijo la voz

Ran la reconoció enseguida era Vermouth, pero no pudo decir más volvió a ser oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya faltaban solo cinco minutos para la hora pactada, dos adolescentes estaban según lo acordado en el muelle 23. El frío golpeaba sus cuerpo pero ellos no se movían, la tensión era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Por fin uno de ellos habló.

-Hattori me harías un favor- preguntó el chico e ojos azules y mirada triste.

-Si, cual Kudo.

-Se feliz con Toyama, no cometas el mismo error que yo, dile lo que sientes y sean felices.

-Oye, Kudo…

-Solo promételo, que apenas la veas se lo dirás…

-Ok, con una condición- dijo sonriendo el joven de Osaka.

-Cual?

-Tú y Neechan serán nuestros padrinos, si ella acepta claro.

-Oye, Hattori…

-Solo promete que saldrás de esta Kudo, no por mí ni por ti sino por ella, ya sufrió demasiado no crees.

Pero esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta ya que en ese momento un porsche negro apareció. El "intercambio" fue rápido un morocho grandote cargó a Kazuha en brazos y la dedujo a unos veinte metros de nuestros jóvenes detective, Heiji tenía ganas de salir corriendo hacia ella pero eso hubiese sido estúpido. Cuando Shinichi llegó al auto lo hicieron subir y le vendaron los ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la base de los Hombres de Negro, lo introdujeron en una diminuta habitación no podía ver absolutamente nada. Intentó caminar en la oscuridad pero tropezó con algo que yacía inerte en el piso. Al acercarse un poco más descubrió que ese algo era más bien alguien, reconoció su rostro enseguida. Bajó su mano temblorosa por el cuello de la joven suplicando encontrar sus signos vitales.

-Ran, por favor quédate con migo- suplicó mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: No me maten, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad no pensaba escribirlo de este modo pero cuando me senté a escribir salió esto. Antes que nada quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas a meicosr a quien le prometí este capítulo para el 19/9 o sea ayer pero debido a problemas con mi computadora (¬¬) no pude hacerlo, perdón lo siento mucho. Les dedico a todos los que leen mis fics este capítulo. Ya saben dejen Rewiews que me hacen muy feliz. Saludos


	10. Desperation Chapter

Capitulo 10

N/a.: Hola, como están. Les hago una aclaración antes de que empiecen a leer, el capítulo este como el 8 esta contado desde dos puntos de vista. No lo pensaba hacer así pero queda mejor. El primer punto de Vista es de Heiji mientras que el segundo punto de vista es de Shinichi. Que lo disfruten.

Desesperation Chapter

**Heiji POV**

Era una noche terriblemente fría, el viento me golpeaba en la cara pero yo no lo sentía ni me importaba. Lo único importante, lo realmente importante estaba desmayada, por Dios que así sea, a veinte metros mío. Parecía un pequeño bulto ahí acurrucada, cuando llegué a su lado instintivamente toque su cuello. Había latido era débil pero por lo menos no estaba muerta, por el momento. Buscó entre sus ropas pero no halló su mi celular, claro lo había dejado por temor a que lo descubrieran y todo acabara mal.

-Kuso- maldije - Cómo se supone que la sacaré de aquí estamos a un kilómetro de la civilización, no puedo cargarla.

KUSO, esta temblando puede ser de frío o de… espera un segundo esas bestias te han golpeado puedes tener una conmoción en la cabeza y…

-KAZU, despiértate por favor Kazu-imploré, Dios puede estar en coma y yo aquí en medio de la nada, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Oye Aho por favor despiértate esto no es gracioso, Kazu, por favor- dije mientras la abrazaba mis ojos ya no contuvieron las lágrimas.

-Maldito Kudo, maldita su curiosidad, maldita organización, no maldito yo, es mi culpa que estés así Kazu debería haberte protegido mejor…- grité mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte, la perdía y no podía hacer nada, mi vida, mi amor se iba, todo por mi maldita culpa.

-Kazu, no se si te lo dije alguna vez pero te amo mucho, soy un cobarde solo te digo esto cuando estas dormida, porque estas dormida, no estas en coma estas dormida solo duermes. Verdad? Kazu despiértate quieres.- dije mientras sonreía esperando que ella se despertara y me dijera Aho o Baka como siempre, pero ella solo se quedaba quieta, comenzaba a desesperarme.

Me estaba volviendo loco, ella estaba inerte en mis brazos, yo lloraba como nena chiquita que le quitan un oso, solo hacía eso, se me iba y yo solo lloraba.

-Kazu, por favor despiértate- dije mientras la sacudía- si tu te mueres me iré contigo, me oyes serás la responsable, baka, por favor- ella seguía sin respuesta- Quieres que te diga algo Kazu…

-…-

Te acuerdas aquello de mi primer amor en Kyoto, claro que si no? (N/a.)

-…-

-Pues la niña esa eras tu aho, siempre fuiste tu mi primer amor, migran amor, mi único amor. Kazu por lo que más quieras dime algo lo que sea…

-Aho…

-Ehh…

-Eres un aho…- dijo con la voz entre cortada yo me había quedado de piedra- No pasaron los 1500 años todavía.

-Tu eres la aho- le dije aún llorando- que no sabes que un segundo sin ti son más de 1500 años.

Luego ya no hubo palabras, me acerqué lentamente a ella mientras cerraba los ojos y la besé suavemente. No fue un beso al estilo Hollywood pero para mí fue perfecto. Lentamente retiré mi cara, que por cierto estaba roja.

-Yo también te amo aho- contesto ella abrazándome muy fuerte tanto que casi me rompe un par de huesos pero que más daba ahora.

Bueno ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- dije mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse- Podrás hacerlo.- ella por toda respuesta me sonrió, estaba preciosa y yo pese a la situación era extremadamente feliz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas llegué a su cuartel general me quitaron toda la ropa y me dieron otra por temor a que tenga una especie de transmisor. Lego me introdujeron en una habitación, estaba todo oscuro no podía ver absolutamente nada. Comencé a caminar a tientas hasta que me tropecé con un bulto.

Kuso- dije mientras intentaba ver que era aquello con lo que me había tropezado. Me acerqué con eso hacía un pequeño resplandor que provenía de la puerta. Al darme cuenta de que el bulto no era una cosa sino una persona mi corazón se aceleró deseando que no fuera ella, pero una vez más mi instinto de detective no me fallo era Ran. Casi como por acto reflejo deslicé mi mano por su cuello al tiempo que le susurraba al oído

-Ran quédate conmigo…

Por fin encontré pulso, respiré aliviado, seguía viva pero por cuanto tiempo. Intenté despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba…

-Ran, Ran, por favor despierta- le dije dulcemente, pero ella ni se moví, que le habrán hecho esas bestias, y si le dieron un veneno mortal, claro una vez que yo estuviese aquí ella no importaba… mi mente fantaseó con millones de posibilidades una más aterradora que la otra.

-Oye Ran, despierta dormilona- comencé a sacudirla, primero suavemente luego con mayor fuerza…

-Qué te sucede loco…-me contestó ella, estaba bien, así que no lo pensé había sufrido demasiado en estas últimas horas, la abracé con fuerza y ella me respondió de la misma forma. Así que acerqué mi cara a la suya y la besé, no con pasión pero si con desesperación, recordando cada uno de los momentos en que ella lloró por mi y yo no podía hacer nada, recordando sobretodo las últimas horas de angustia. Realmente la amaba y no me hubiese separado de aquel beso sino hubiese sentido un frío líquido en mi cara. Me aparté sabiendo lo que vería, ella llorando por mí lo sabía Ran no me amaba y sintió que la forcé a ese beso, maldita sea había provocado sus lágrimas una vez más.

-Oye Ran lo siento…-comencé a decir pero no pude terminar ella me había golpeado, me lo merecía, nunca debía haber intentado besarla de esa forma.

-Es que tu no entiendes nada- dijo ella llorando, cada una de sus lágrimas era una puñalada…

-Si entiendo que no me amas y que no debería haberte besado por eso te perdí perdón- le contesté con una mirada baja, ella para mi respuesta comenzó a reírse

-La verdad e que para ser detective eres bastante idiota, eh- me indicó- Primero no lloraba de tristeza sino de alegría, por que te amo Shinichi

Ese momento fue el más feliz de mi vida, tomé a Ran en mis brazos y cuando iba a volver a besarla una fría voz dijo detrás de mí...

-Bien, veo que los novios se han reencontrado- dijo en burla al tiempo que aplaudía – Disfruta ahora de su compañía detective ya que para mañana a esta hora no estarán vivos…

-Qué quieren ahora, déjenla a ella el problema es conmigo- dije al tiempo en que me interponía entre Gin y Ran.

-No, no detective eso no es así ella se queda, además puedes agradecer a Shisho que no los mate ahora ya que como puedo ver ha descubierto la cura, así que te haremos un par de pruebas. Luego si es que sobrevives tendré el gusto de matarte y en cuanto a ella creo que me divertiré un rato- dijo al tiempo que miraba a Ran y se pasaba la lengua por los labios como degustando algo. Esto hizo mi sangre hervir y sin pensarlo me arrojé hacia él sin medir consecuencias. El maldito era rápido ya que sin que yo me enterara me había propinado un buen golpe en el estómago- Agradece a la s pruebas que tenemos que hacerte Kudo, sino ya serías cadáver…

Se retiró cerrando la puerta tetras de sí, mientras que Ran me ayudaba levantarme. Kuso estábamos perdidos que podía hacer iban a matarnos, a mi no me importaba, pero ella. No hallaría la forma de salir de aquí sino lo logro yo ella lo hará la sacaré de aquí aunque se me valla la vida en eso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Para saber de que hablo mírense la película 7 Cruce en la Antigua capital muy buena.

Que les pareció, espero que les halla gustado. Se acerca el final, le dedico este capítulo a todos los que leen mis fics. Dejen Rewiews, Arigato (o como se escriba)


	11. Vermouth

Capitulo11 –Vermouth-

En una habitación cerrada y oscura solo unos débiles rayos de sol podían entrar. En aquel cuarto había dos jóvenes un chico y una chica durmiendo algo incómodos en una cama de una plaza. En ese momento una puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto de melena rubia larga secundado por un hombre un puco más bajo y grueso de tez morena.

-Tu detective arriba van a comenzar las pruebas- dijo el más bajo de los dos sacudiendo al joven que inmediatamente se incorporó. Su compañera de habitación, por así, también se había levantado por la conmoción y miraba asustada a los tres hombres que salían por la puerta. El joven oji- azul lo notó.

-Tranquila Ran volveré- pudo decir el joven antes de que lo sacaran de prepo.

La muchacha no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, estaba asustada y parecía que por primera vez el Sherlock del Siglo XX, como así llamaban a su amigo, no sabía que hacer. _Por Dios que haremos, no hay salida…_Pero los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva aparición en el cuarto. Una mujer alta de cabellos claros estaba parada en la puerta con una arma en la mano, la joven Mouri la reconoció en seguida era Chris Veniard, ante la escena la muchacha se asustó e intento retroceder un poco, pero la actriz se lo impidió

-OHH, sweet Angel, You don't have to be scared about me. I promise that I wouldn't hurt you just I want to talk a little. (Ohh, dulce ángel, no tienes que asustarte, no te haré nada solo quiero hablar un poco)

La joven oji-azul había entendido a la perfección lo que ella le había dicho pero aún así no podía creerle, ella le había disparado aquella noche a Haibara y a ella.

-For me it's ok, but can we talk in my language, please. (Por mi esta bien pero podríamos hablar en mi idioma por favor)

-Esta bien Ángel, estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta, depende de ti aceptarla o no. Yo no te obligare, entiendes. –La joven por toda respuesta solo asintió con su cabeza

-Verás Ángel, la verdad es que por alguna extraña razón no quiero que mueras hoy a la noche como está programado. Así que ideé un plan para sacarte de aquí entiendes?

-Sí – la joven se había quedado de piedra- Y Shinichi que pasará con él.

-OH my darling, por el no puedo hacer nada, pero si tu aceptas yo podría sacarte de aquí.

-Y qué le pasaría a él-preguntó la joven de cabellos marrones

-Tu sabes lo matarán- respondió fríamente la mujer- Pero debes decidirte ahora ya que están ocupados haciéndole pruebas a tu amiguito.

-No, no podría irme y dejarlo solo a él, además sospecharían de ti y no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa…

-Sospeche que me dirías eso- la mujer suspiró como resignada ante la inevitable verdad- Realmente eres un Ángel, siempre preocupándote por el bienestar de los demás antes del tuyo propio.-La joven ante al halago sonrió

-Gracias- dijo Vermouth.

-Por?

-Es la primera vez que un Ángel me sonríe- le contestó la mujer.

-Señorita Veniard, puedo pedirle un favor- preguntó temerosamente la joven.

-Si claro, siempre que pueda.

-Podría no decirle a Shinichi de esta conversación.

-Claro-respondió la mujer- A Secret makes a woman, woman. Ahh, lo olvidaba esto es tuyo, no? - dijo mientras le entregaba un anillo que Ran supo reconocer enseguida.

-Gracias –contestó la joven- es muy importante para mí.

-Ahora más que nunca- respondió la mujer…

La mujer se retiró de la habitación, tan sigilosamente como había entrado mientras que los pensamientos de la joven se dirigieron a quien en ese momento, en una habitación no muy distante estaba sufriendo una gran agonía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven oji-azul salió de la habitación con el rostro de su amiga en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Quizás esta haya sido la última vez…No, no puedo pensar eso primero la tengo que sacar de aquí. Pensaba el detective mientras era conducido a una habitación que se suponía un laboratorio, a Shinichi le pareció una cámara de torturas, su cámara de torturas. Toda blanca con una mesa en el medio y encima de esta un reflector. Las paredes del cuarto estaban "decoradas" con millones de estanterías que contenían frascos con infinitas cantidades de substancias.

-Sabes, por que estás aquí, no?- preguntó el hombre alto de larga melena rubia.

-Si, como conejillo de indias.-contestó el joven.

-Exacto, gracias a las pruebas que te haremos hoy podremos fabricar una droga que si bien no matará podremos venderla por millones a las personas que quieran "desaparecer". Qué te parece tu ayudaras a los criminales que tanto persigue irónico, no?

-Señor Gin, ya está todo listo- anunció un hombre vestido de blanco.

-Bueno, tu detective arriba de la cama y ustedes dos amárrenlo- indicó el rubio.

Así empezó la tortura de Shinichi, por momentos el detective pensaba que moriría. Le inyectaron distintas clases de cosas. Una de esas veces su corazón entró en paro pero los médicos, si es que podía llamárselos así, una vez después de revivirlo siguieron adelante con las pruebas. Shinichi escuchaba que a veces decían que era increíble que el joven siguiera vivo. Cuando por fin terminaron con lo que los científicos denominaban la primera ronda se lo llevaron a su "habitación".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como a dos horas de viaje de ese lugar una joven científica encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña miraba incrédula a su ordenador en el asiento trasero de un auto negro. En el asiento del conductor un hombre de uno veinte tanto años miraba a la niña de tanto en tanto. Una señal brillante marcaba un punto en el mapa, había desaparecido ayer pero ahora hace algunos minutos estaba de vuelta pero algo andaba mal no era ese el lugar donde se suponía debía estar. _Algo malo le ha pasado pero aún así era bueno, muy bueno,_ pensó la joven mientras sonreía para si misma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Que les pareció, Vermouth buena es extraño pero no creo que sea imposible ya que van dos veces que cubre a Conan en la serie, no voy a dar más detalles para aquellos que todavía no lo vieron. Espero que les haya gustado ya saben criticas, comentarios lo que sea dejen reviews.


	12. Una Brillante Esperanza

Capítulo 12

N/a.: Antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo quisiera hacerles un par de aclaraciones que en el capítulo anterior no puse (perdón ¬¬) la conversación entre Ran y Vermouth transcurre al mismo tiempo en el que Shinichi le hacen las pruebas pero la conversación dura bastante menos. Ahora con respecto a lo que van a leer ahora casi al mismo tiempo que los sucesos del capítulo anterior. Hechas las aclaraciones… is show time (jajaja)

–Una brillante esperanza-

En una casa de Osaka un joven moreno acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de una joven de su misma edad que estaba dormida. _Gracias a Dios que solo fue un susto Kazu, pensé que lo que tenías era grave._ Pensó el joven_, hemos tenido suerte pero Kudo y Neechan, cómo haremos para ayudarlos si ni siquiera sabemos donde están, lo único que pido es que estén bien._

Hacía apenas seis horas que el detective de Osaka Hattori Heiji había regresado a lo que el denominaba "la base" con su amiga Kazuha. Cuando recordaba como habían hecho par salir de aquello todavía le corría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Ahora que has despertado Kazu tenemos que pensar como salir de aquí- dijo el chico moreno.**_

_**-Es que no han venido con apoyo o algo- inquirió la chica.**_

_**-Eres una Aho, si hubiésemos hecho eso a esta altura tu estarías…- el joven detective no fue capaz de terminar la frase.**_

_**-Esta bien, lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que todavía estoy un poco mareada y no se muy bien lo que digo- dijo la joven al contemplar la cara de preocupación de su ¿amigo?- Bueno dónde estamos.**_

_**-El un muelle en las afueras- contestó él- Creo que nuestra única opción es…- pero Hattori no pudo terminar la frase ya que un leve tic, tac le llamó la atención y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Kazuha por la cintura y se lanzó en una carrera loca para alejarse lo más posible de ahí. **_

**_-Oye Heiji yo puedo correr solo – protestó su amiga._**

**_-Pues hazlo – dijo el moreno en un tono bastante brusco mientras la soltaba de la cintura pero le agarraba firmemente la mano, esto dejó un poco desconcertada a la joven pero supuso y no mal que algo había llamado al atención de su amigo por lo que decidió dejar las preguntas para después._**

**_Cuando estuvieron a unos prudenciales veinte y tantos metros del lugar se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire aunque otro suceso les quitó la respiración, el lugar donde hacía cinco minutos ellos estaban había volado en pedazos._**

_**-Co… como… has… sabido…- intentó preguntar Kazuha con la voz entre cortada por el cansancio y el susto.**_

**_-Suerte – respondió sinceramente el joven, que no podía creer lo cerca que han estado- Escuche un leve tic, tac y supuse el reto la verdad es que creí que no lo lograríamos.- Dicho esto se tumbó en el pasto justo al lado de su amiga. Por muy poco, claro era obvio que no nos dejarían con vida, que te pasa Hattori estas perdiendo chispa, como no pudiste deducirlo antes, se recriminó mentalmente el joven detective. Claro que estaba preocupado por ella, pensó mientras miraba con ojos tiernos a su amiga._**

_**-Heiji, que haremos ahora- preguntó Kazuha.**_

_**-Pues bien creo que caminaremos- dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba.**_

_**-No creo que haga falta, detective- dijo una tercera voz desde la sombra.- Ya viene la ayuda.**_

**_-Ein… tú pero… que… diablos- intentó decir Heiji que estaba visiblemente conmocionado ante la aparición._**

**_-Creo que por esta vez estamos juntos en esto eh detective- Dijo con voz burlona Kaito Kid que en ese momento hacía su entrada en escena.- Bueno mejor me voy no le haría nada bien a mi reputación de ladrón que se sepa que he ayudado a un detective. Señorita con su permiso- dijo al tiempo que le besaba un a mano a Kazuha y chasqueaba los dedos haciendo aparecer su ala delta._**

_**-Oye tú quien te da derecho a hacer eso- le gritó enfurecido Heiji.**_

**_-Celoso detective, no sabía que esta linda muchacha era tu novia- dijo con una risa- La verdad señorita creí que tendría mejor gusto. _**

**_Esta declaración hizo a Kazuha enrojecer un poco y a Heiji enfurecer más si aún era posible, pero el mago ni corto ni perezoso tiró una de sus bombas de luz y cuando Heiji pudo volver a ver con claridad el ladrón Kaito Kid ya había desaparecido. _**

**_Al poco tiempo como Kid había dicho apareció un coche con Jodie conduciéndolo. Heiji y Kazuha se subieron inmediatamente y se dirigieron hasta la base ahí fueron atendidos por un médico. Ninguno de los dos muchachos presentaba grandes heridas solo un par de moretones, el profesional recomendó que se acostaran y eso hicieron aunque Heiji no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado por la suerte de su amigo._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La científica encogida seguía mirando fijamente a su ordenador mientras tecleaba códigos de manera muy veloz, estaba animada como nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo. _Bien, esto pese a todo va bien_, pensaba sin dejar de mover ligeramente sus manos por sobre el teclado.

-Akai, cuanto falta para llegar- quiso saber la niña.

-No mucho Miyano, ten paciencia- respondió el conductor del coche.

-Le avisaste a Starling de las noticias.- el conductor se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza confirmando la pregunta de la muchacha.

Estuvieron un trecho más en silencio lo único que ese escuchaba en el automóvil era el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas por los dedos de la niña con asombrosa velocidad.

Una brusca parada detuvo el ruido.

-Ya llegamos, Miyano.

-Genial.

Ambos se dirigieron a la base. En la puerta se encontraba Jodie esperándolos impacientemente. Al entrar Haibara se sentó en la mesa y siguió con su labor al teclado. En ese momento Heiji entró acompañado de una somnolienta Kazuha.

-Muy bien ya estamos todos- dijo Jodie.

-Cómo que todos- preguntó la pequeña de cabellos marrones- Dónde esta Kudo.

-Kudo fue secuestrado por la organización- respondió Hattori.

-QUÉ- preguntó Haibara que se tuvo que tener de la mesa para no caerse de la impresión, pero cuando lo meditó dos segundos más se dio cuenta que si ELLa estaba en peligro él movería cielo y tierra para hallarla, le hubiese gustado tanto tener a alguien así…- Debí suponerlo- comentó con la misma voz fría de siempre.

-Muy bien cual es el plan- quiso saber Heiji.

-Es complicado y sencillo a la vez- explicó Haibara- Miren a mi ordenador-invitó con un gesto de guía turística- lo que ven es la localización de Mouri y supongo que también de Kudo ya que no creo que los tengan muy separados. Los he localizado gracias al anillo que ella lleva ya que el Profesor Agase le colocó un dispositivo localizador.

-Y como sabes que es ella y no otra persona o que lo han tirado por ahí.-Preguntó Kazuha.

-Fácil, el anillo también tiene un identificador de ADN y solo se activa el localizador cuando Mouri se lo coloca. Paso uno listo sabemos dónde están. Ahora- dijo mientras tecleaba un par de números- lo complicado sacarlos de ahí. Les explicaré esta mañana cuando volvió a aparecer el identificador no solo apareció el plano de la ciudad marcando al localización, como se suponía debía hacer, sino que también apareció un plano del edificio en donde están además de este texto.

Haibara se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer en voz alta y clara-

_Sherry: _

_Estoy seguro que estas detrás de este localizador te felicito es una obra maestra como también la trampita del ADN, pero déjame decirte que si la muchacha no lo tiene puesto no servirá de nada., pero no te preocupes ella lo usará._

_Al grano, esta tare exactamente a las seis tus dos amigos serán ejecutados, si es que el joven Kudo resiste a las pruebas a la que lo están sometiendo. De todos modos a la joven la matarán a las seis es por eso que he preparado una pequeña movida como para que puedan sacarlos vivos de ahí, eso si Sherry deberás ser muy astuta y procura que no se enteren por que de lo contrario no habrá plan que valga._

_Ustedes harán lo siguiente: a las 5:30 se situarán cerca del lugar yo por mi parte estaré ocupado con los preparativos para la ejecución, procuren llevar de incógnito algunos oficiales y también bomberos por que habrá fuego puesto que para distraerlos he plantado unas bombas en el lugar. Estas detonaran alrededor de las seis menos diez, no tarden en sacarlos de ahí porque sino será demasiado tarde._

_Saluda, un amigo._

-Y bien que opinan- preguntó la niña cuando terminó de leer.- Se qué puede ser una trampa pero por lo menos es algo.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ir- dijo Heiji.

-Yo también dijo Kazuha, creo que le deberíamos avisar a nuestros padres y a Megure.

-No es peligroso podría haber alguna infiltración- dijo Heiji pensando en la tan cercana experiencia.

-Ya se- dijo Jodie- Avisémosles a ellos tres que son de confianza, no? Y que no digan nada cuando se acerque la hora que manden a los oficiales hasta ese lugar pero sin decirles entienden, si existiese alguien de la organización para cuando se den cuenta será tarde.

-Bien estoy de acuerdo – dijo Heiji- Yo llamaré a nuestros padres y usted Jodie llame a Megure, creo que Kudo me dijo que la oficial Sato estaba también al tanto. Dígales que nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas.

-Ok, Hattori. Faltan seis horas para las cinco y media así que manos a la obra.

-Yo me quedaré aquí revisando los planos que nuestro "amigo" nos ha enviado para trazar las distintas entradas para sacarlos.-Dijo Haibara.

-Bien Haibara, una pregunta puedes saber en que piso están- Preguntó Heiji.

-Si me das un par de horas podré pero no será muy exacto, aunque haré lo que pueda…

-Listo… A trabajar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Hola como están, espero que les haya gustado. Haibara no es mala, se puso contenta por los planos no por que Ran estaba secuestrada. Bueno Ya saben dejen Reviews para cualquier comentario duda o crítica. Este Capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leen mis fics pero en especial a Detc. Revil porque aparece SU Kaito Kid. Si el es tuyo yo me quedo con Shinichi (jajaja). Saludos espero que le guste.


	13. Manos a La Obra

Capítulo 13 –Manos a La Obra-

Mientras sus amigos planeaban como sacarlos de aquel terrible lugar los dos oji- azules estaban en el mismo cuarto, la muchachada trataba de despertar al inconsciente muchacho recién traído del cuarto de investigaciones.

-Shinichi- decía la joven a su amigo- por favor despierta no me asustes.

Pero el joven no reaccionaba, se notaba que había sido brutalmente maltratado y la joven Mouri se estaba preocupando. Como pudo arrastró a su amigo hasta la cama y como pudo también lo subió para que estuviera un poco más cómodo que en el suelo.

-Shinichi, despiértate quieres?- rogó Ran.

Pero él seguía sin responder, fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de que había una jarra con agua así que tomó un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo, lo humedeció y dulcemente se lo pasó por la cara. Ante esta acción el joven oji-azul pareció revivir ya que lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-Ran…-dijo en un murmullo- estas…

Pero no pudo continuar la muchacha lo estaba abrazando y besando a la vez esta acción tomó muy desprevenido al joven y pese a que el abraso de su "amiga" lo estaba lastimando un poco por los golpes que había recibido anteriormente.

-Shinichi, estas bien tu?- preguntó la asustada joven.

-Ahora infinitamente- dijo "algo" sonrojado, mientras sonreía y le tomaba la mano. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que en el dedo anular de ella había algo, su última carta.

-Ran, hace cuanto que tienes el anillo puesto.

-No se unas dos horas más o menos.

-Quién te lo dio.

-Nadie nunca me lo quitaron-mintió la joven pero se prometió contarle después a Shinichi, no quería exponer al la única persona que había intentado ayudarla en aquel momento tan difícil.-Lo oculté entre mis ropas.

-Eso es bueno ellos ya deben saber…-pero no pudo continuar ya que un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo devolvió a la inconciencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado las dos horas que se habían fijado para reunir a los policías de Osaka y de Tokio, el inspector Megure debió tomar un avión para llegar a tiempo, por lo que estaba bastante fastidiado por que todavía no sabía la causa de tanto revuelo. Hattori y Toyama padres se veían expectantes ante lo que sus hijos debían comunicarles con tanta importancia. Mientras que la oficial Sato acompañada de su inseparable "amigo" Takagui ya sabía algo de la situación por que unos meses antes Kudo la había llamado diciéndole lo de la organización.

-Bien- comenzó Heiji- Seguro se preguntan que hacen aquí, no? Bueno los hemos llamado por que necesitamos la colaboración de tres grandes jefes de policía de Japón para llevar a cabo una difícil tarea con la menor cantidad de muertos posibles. Primero déjeme explicarles como comenzó esto.- Y así Heiji les relato los acontecimientos desde que shinichi fue encogido hasta los de dos horas atrás- Muy bien- prosiguió una vez concluido el relato- ahora lo que necesitamos es ayuda de la policía, papá Sr. Toyama necesitamos a todo oficial disponible del cuartel para que vayan a un lugar que es base en Osaka de la organización, pero esto debe hacerse con precaución porque no se sabe quien esta de nuestro lado y quién no así que dispersen a sus oficiales, hagan lo que quieran pero a las seis menos cuarto deben estar en la siguiente dirección- Les indicó al tiempo que les daba un papelito.

-Bien hijo así será.

-En cuanto usted inspector Megure sabemos que en Tokio existe otra central pero no conocemos su ubicación creo que si logramos deshacernos de esta podremos recuperar su base de datos y encontrarlos a todos. Pero seguro será de utilidad en este lugar debido a su experiencia.

-De acuerdo- asintió el inspector.

-Bueno antes de concluir me gustaría presentarles a Jodie, ella es miembro del FBI. Bueno ya falta dos horas Haibara conseguiste lo que te pedí.

-Si- comentó la niña acercando la computadora a Heiji- pero ten en cuenta que no es muy preciso. Como puedes observar la casa parece tener solo un piso, pero si te fijas en los planos en realidad cuenta con dos sub.-suelos, en el de abajo de todo esta Ran y supongo que no muy lejos está Kudo. Ahora acércate un poco más ves esto – dijo señalando a la pantalla-

Si que es preguntó intrigado, pero la respuesta fue solo audible para él quien miraba a la pantalla bastante sorprendido- Esta bien hazlo- constó al final el detective de Osaka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Hola que tal tanto tiempo. Quiero antes que nada pedirles disculpas no pude subir capitules porque estaba atorada con los exámenes pero ahora estoy un poco más liberada. Espero que les guste, ya falta un poco menos supongo que en cuatro o cinco capítulos se termina (capas es menos) espero que lo disfruten. Dejen Reviews que me hacen muy feliz.


	14. La Ruleta Del Destino

Capitulo 1ª –La Ruleta del Destino-

En una habitación herméticamente cerrada tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, discutían sobre algo, más bien sobre alguien, el destino de alguien.

-Yo creo que ayudaría a la organización- dijo el hombre más bajo de gafas obscuras.

-Y yo digo que no aceptará- remarcó la mujer rubia que ya empezaba a perder los estribos.- y tu que opinas Gin

-Yo creo que tenemos dos opciones o forzarla cosa que no resultará o matarla junto con su amigo- Ante esta respuesta la mujer rubia palideció un poco pero la escasa iluminación cubrió su expresión.

-Bueno eso después se decidirá- repuso la mujer- podemos preguntarle quizás no sea tan tonta y se de cuenta de lo que le conviene. De todos modos podemos pensarlo un tiempo más falta para la ejecución.

-Ahh, de eso quería hablarte Vermouth – dijo el hombre apodado Gin al tiempo que cargaba su pistola- hemos decidido adelantarla.

Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación secundado por el hombretón de gafas obscuras. Al ver que Vermouth no se movía gin la llamó:

-Eh que no piensas estar para el espectáculo.

-Don't worry I'll be there- contestó. _Por favor Sherry eres su única esperanza_, pensó al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como a media hora e ese lugar una niña de cortos cabellos marrones miraba, pálida la expresión, a su ordenador. _No, no puede ser esto no está pasando Kudo Mouri. Por favor que estén bien._ Rogó la pequeña científica, consultó su reloj y luego hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Heiji- gritó desesperada- Ven rápido.

Como una flecha el propietario de ese nombre apareció inmediatamente pero no solo venía con Kazuha y no mucho después apareció Jodie con Akai.

-Qué sucede, Miyano- preguntó Jodie antes que Heiji- No me digas que más malas noticias.

-Si – confirmó la joven- pero ahora no hay tiempo, ellos no tienen tiempo. Tenemos que irnos ya en el camino les iremos explicando. Hattori lo he hecho no tuve opción, si queremos encontrarlos vivos…-concluyó la niña entre sollozos, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes el único que parecía entender era el joven detective del oeste ya que se acercó a ella y afectuosamente le dijo:

-Esta bien, hiciste lo correcto- la calmó Heiji al tiempo que la abrazaba- ellos estarán bien, no había opción. Ahora vámonos rápido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos jóvenes estaban en una habitación, uno de ellos seguía inconciente mientras que la que la joven que permanecí despierta acariciaba con gran ternura sus cabellos. En ese momento tres figuras irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Kudo ya es hora de que despierte- dijo el hombretón de gafas negras, al tiempo que apartaba a la joven de un golpe.

Shinichi al ver esto reaccionó violentamente e intentó pegarle pero no lo consiguió estaba realmente débil lo que sí ganó fue una patada a su estómago por parte de Gin.

-Qué te cree maldito mocoso- preguntó con arrogancia el rubio pelilargo- Ángel como estás

Ran no le contestó solo se acercó a Shinichi y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Por que no contesta eh, Ángel te comieron la lengua los ratone- continuó sarcásticamente- mira quiero ofrecerte algo tu vida por que te unas a nosotros.

-Eso nunca- respondió secamente Ran

-Bueno lo intenté, bien ahora afuera les ha llegado al hora.

Gin y su séquito os condujo a una habitación un poco más pequeña pero más iluminada que en la que se encontraban minutos antes.

-Bien detective, listo para morir- preguntó Gin.- O mejor aún para verla a ella morir.- Dijo apuntándole a Ran

-Ella no tiene nada que ver el problema es conmigo así que déjenla ir- replicó Shinichi al tiempo que se interponía entre Gin y Ran.

-No me hagas reír, pero si quieres les haré un los enviaré juntos al infierno- y mientras decía esto sacaba otra pistola de su sobretodo. Shinichi no pudo hacer nada más que cubrir a Ran con su propio cuerpo sabiendo que no habría escapatoria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el auto Heiji llamó a su padre contándole sobre el repentino cambio de planes pidiéndole también que avisara a todos. Cuando Heiji colgó su celular Jodie fue la primera en hacer la pregunta obvia número uno.

-Podrían explicar que fue esa última escena-

-Bien, nuestro "amigo", plantó unas bombas en toda la base de la organización y se irán explotando en serie con lapsos de treinta segundos. El le mandó los códigos de activación a Haibara para que ella las detone a modo de distracción. Pero ahora se ha tenido que anticipar por que aparentemente ha habido un cambio de planes. No es así.

-Sí respondió la pequeña. Respondió si despegar los ojos del ordenador. _Las bombas explotaran en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Ya listo. Kudo sálvate por favor no me dejes tu también._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Holas que les pareció. Bueno como se deben dar cuenta falta muy poco. Pero bueno ya tengo pensado otro fic, Lugo de terminar este obviamente, pero necesito de la ayuda e alguien que se sienta capaz de escribir un buen lemon, es que yo tengo la idea pero si lo hago yo lo arruinaría y es un capítulo importante de la nueva historia que está en proceso. De más está decir que el autor sería reconocido como tal y contaría con mi infinito agradecimiento. Los interesados manden un mensaje y les iré contando que es lo que tendrían que hacer en caso de que aceptan. Dejen Reviews hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. Sin Salida

Capitulo 15 –Sin Salida-

Shinichi Kudo cubría con su maltrecho cuerpo, después de tantos golpes, a su amiga Ran Mouri. Sabía que no habría escapatoria posible, solo un milagro los salvaría. Los oídos del muchacho captaron la detonación pero no era de pistola. En ese instante sintió un movimiento del piso y en el tiempo justo que se necesitaba para respirar otra detonación, esta vez más cerca. El techo que estaba por sobre ellos se vino abajo y el joven detective del este lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a interponer su cuerpo por sobre el de Ran.

-Shinichi- gritaba la joven- Shinichi despierta qué no se cuando volverán, por favor no me iré sin ti.

-Ran, que ha pasado- preguntó el joven tocándose la cabeza e intentando incorporarse, pero se tambaleó tenía un pierna gravemente lastimada. Su amiga se dio cuenta por lo que le ofreció su hombro para poder apoyarse, pero en ese momento volvió a sacudirse el edificio pero nada se derrumbó, por lo menos cerca de ellos. Esto no impidió que Ran no se asustara por lo que abrazó fuertemente a Shinichi. Él correspondió como podía por su pierna lastimada.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada- le susurró al oído-

-No lo hagas- contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- No hables como si yo sola fuera a salir de aquí.

Pero Shinichi no pudo decir nada más ya que sintieron una nueva explosión esta vez un poco más cerca y luego un pedazo de muro se calló sobre donde hacía dos segundos, estaban ellos.

-Ran no nos podemos quedar aquí esto se vendrá abajo en muy poco tiempo tenemos que salir de aquí.

La joven de pelos castaños asintió y se dispuso a caminar junto a su amigo sin hacer ningún comentario. Las bombas explotaban cada treinta segundos según contó ella y cada vez que se acercaba el momento de una explosión ella abrazaba inconcientemente a Shinichi. _Veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta…_ Contaba interiormente la joven de asustados ojos azules. _Parece que ya ha terminado…_

-Ran parece que han cesado las explosiones estamos a salvo…

-Eso es lo que tu crees detective – dijo una sombra que aparecía tras los escombros cubierto de polvo- De aquí no pasan…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un coche negro viajaban cinco personas, iban a toda velocidad por lo que parecía un campo desierto. Nadie decía nada el ambiente en el auto estaba demasiado tenso incluso para respirar. En ese momento sintieron una vibración leve y a lo lejos un poco de humo. Todos los ocupantes sabían de que se trataba, el conductor del vehículo apretó aún más el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor del coche.

Segundos después escucharon la segunda detonación. Para cuando llegaron al lugar todas la bombas ya habían estallado. La escena con la que se encontraron era devastadora, la casa ardía a más no poder fuego humo por todos lados y para complicar el panorama todavía ni los bomberos ni la policía habían llegado. Todos se bajaron rápidamente del auto y Heiji tuvo que sujetar fuerte a Kazuha que se disponía a entrar en la casa para salvar a su amiga.

-Eres tonta, aho, que quieres suicidarte- le gritó Heiji al tiempo que la abrazaba al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

-Ran…- solo pudo articular ella hasta que fijo su vista en un blanco un poco más accesible que aquella casa en ruinas, una pequeña niña que miraba con ojos ausentes el triste panorama ante ellos.

-Tu culpa- susurró Kazuha, al tiempo que corría para tomar por los brazos a Haibara- todo esto es tu culpa, Ran me lo contó todo eres, eres una asesina- le gritó al tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente y le deba un sonoro bofetón a la niña que no intentó siquiera defenderse.

Heiji reaccionó rápidamente y apartó a Kazuha.

-Estas bien- preguntó a Haibara- Por qué has hecho eso tu- le recriminó a Kazuha- no ves que ella también sufre-

-Así por quién, dudo que sea por Ran no me digas que es…- en ese momento la adolescente lo comprendió todo pero cuando se iba a disculpar la fría mirada da la niña la calló.

En ese momento llegó la policía junto con los bomberos estos intentaron aplacar el fuego que ya consumía un cuarto de la casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: espero que les halla gustado. La otra historia que les comenté ya esta en proceso cuando termine esta comenzaré a subir los capítulos. Ya saben dejen reviews.


	16. My Angel

Capitulo 16 –My Angel-

-De aquí no salen, ni tu ni tu amiga- dijo la sombra que se aproximaba a ellos sosteniendo una pistola en la mano, Shinichi enseguida lo reconoció.

-Vodka, que raro tu sin tu inseparable Gin – dijo con un dejo de burla, al tiempo que pensaba, debo ganar tiempo, debo pensar en como sacarla de aquí.

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas, niño que se cree detective. Ya has molestado mucho a la organización.

Ran no sabía en lo que su amigo estaba pensando, _por que enfurecía a ese hombre que buscaba,_ se preguntaba la joven. Mientras Mouri intentaba adivinar lo que su amigo hacía este la empujaba hacía tartas muy disimuladamente para que Vodka no se diera cuenta mientras que seguía con la conversación.

-Que pasa Vodka, que piensas hacer, necesitas la orden de Gin, no? Tú eres solo su lacayo- En ese momento los nervios del hombretón de gafas no resistieron y le disparó en el estómago a Shinichi, haciendo que el joven detective cayera.

Ran impresionada por la escena que acababa de ver se abalanzó sobre su amigo herido, este aprovecho la oportunidad para decirle en un susurro.

-La próxima vez que dispare huye hay una puerta detrás de ti hay una puerta, espero que salga algún lado.

-No, ya se lo que quieres hacer, estúpido detective quieres quedarte aquí, pero ya te lo dije una vez, no me iré de aquí sin ti. No te dejaré ir.

-Baka, no entiendes nada- pero la conversación no pudo continuar Vodka se les estaba acercando. Así que Shinichi se levantó, como pudo y miró a Ran como indicándole que le hiciera caso. Pero esta le devolvió la misma mirada haciéndole entender que no harí tal cosa.

-Listo para el tiro de gracia, detective- amenazó Vodka apuntando a Shinichi con la pistola, pero en ese momento se interpuso Ran abrazando a Shinichi para que este no pudiera escapar- bueno no me molestaría acabar primero con tu novia.

-Ran, suéltame- gritaba Shinichi, al tiempo que forcejeaba con la muchacha, aunque inútilmente, en vano no era la campeona de karate de la escuela.

-Eso nunca- contestó su amiga- Shinichi yo te amo.

-No lo hagas, Ran no te despidas, suéltame- suplicó Shinichi- Esto no es tu guerra no tienes que hacer aquí.

-Ahh, que lindo la parejita, bueno despedirse ya- dijo Vodka al tiempo que apuntaba a la cabeza de Ran.

Ran se abrazó a Shinichi susurrándole una vez más cuanto lo amaba y mirándolo a los ojos. _Por favor mi vida a cambio de la suya, un milagro para que el no muera._ Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su amigo, antes de oír el disparo.

Shinichi miró a su amiga, su ángel ahí parada delante de él, dispuesta a recibir el disparo que él a fuerza de su curiosidad se había ganado_. Dios sálvala, ella es un ángel no permitas que nada le pase, por favor. _En el mismo instante en que pensaba esto se escuchó un disparo.

Cuando Shinichi abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena que nunca hubiese esperado. Vodka yacía en el piso con la cara completamente destrozada por el impacto recientemente recibido. Inmediatamente levantó la vista para ver quien había sido.

-Vermouth- consiguió articular el joven

-Hello silver bullet. – Respondió la blonda.

-Ran al darse cuenta de que seguí con vida abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista hacia donde Shinichi y la vio, Chris.

-Por qué no lo entiendo- dijo el joven detective.

-No se necesita razón para salvar a alguien, no es así joven tantei.-Le contestó Vermouth.- Ahora váyanse Gin esta cerca, toma levate esto- dijo al tiempo que le tendía un arma- Supongo que sabrás usarla. Protégela, ella es un ángel y merece lo mejor

-Gracias- dijo Shinichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esto ocurría dentro de la casa Heiji daba las indicaciones a los policías sobre las posibles salidas para que pudieran atrapar a los miembros de la organización que iban saliendo. Kazuha se le acercó, Heiji sabía muy bien que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Nada- preguntó Kazuha.

-Nada- respondió Heiji, al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, la abrazó y le susurró- Tranquila ellos estarán bien y si tu quieres serán nuestros padrinos, Kudo ya aceptó faltan tu y Neechan.

-Eres un aho, siempre elijes las mejores oportunidades para expresarte, No?

-Eso significa un no.

-No, aho, es un sí, baka…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, Heiji ya la estaba besando.

-Oye, Hattori, suelta a mi hija y ven para aquí. -Lo llamó enojado el señor Toyama. Cuando Heiji se acercó, este le dijo muy despacito,- Te felicito muchacho, era hora, pero luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora ve y ayuda a arrestar a las ratas.

-Hai- contestó Heiji. Mientras Kazuha miraba con ojos divertidos la escena. Pero algo arruinó la magia de aquel momento, un derrumbe la casa donde sus amigos estaban, había colapsado y no había ninguna señal de ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran y Shinichi seguían caminando por la casa en penumbras, por fin encontraron una escalera y comenzaron a ascender por ella. Parecía que al fin podrían salir de allí, Shinichi se sentía muy fatigado y apenas podía caminar pero aún así seguí su marcha sin hacer caso a su agotamiento.

-Vamos Ran ya falta poco- dijo agitado.

-Si, tu estas bien.

-Si, tu continua, ya salimos de aq…- pero no pudo terminar un dolor punzante le atravesó la espalda y calló al piso.

Ran que no entendía se arrodilló junto a él para ver que sucedía cuando lo vio, Shinichi había sido herido por la espalda y salía mucha sangre. Demasiada.

-Shinichi- gritó Ran

-No creo que se levante Ángel, seguramente ya debe de estar muerto- dijo Gin con una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.- No te preocupes pronto le harás compañía.

La joven que en ese momento, se sentía completamente perdida, tomó el arma de la chaqueta de Shinichi, no le importaba que Gin se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sin él ya nada importaba. Y apuntó al rubio que le había quitado dos veces al amor de su vida.

-Qué piensas hacer ángel matarme- la tentó Gin burlonamente.

Pero ran ya no pensaba, solo recordaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado con Shinichi

_**Flashbacks**_

_**-Ran espérame ya vuelvo (1)**_

_**-Sabes Conan hay un chico que me gusta mucho, es un fanático de los misterios pero tiene buen corazón (2)**_

**_-Dime Conan por qué haces esto_**

_**- Por que te quiero, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. (3)**_

**_-Algún día, volveré para siempre. Incluso si muero, es por eso que quiero que me esperes (4)_**

**_-Solo corta uno_**

**_-Pero que sucede si me equivoco._**

**_-De todas formas cuando se acabe el tiempo explotará. Yo estaré contigo hasta que lo cortes. Si tú mueres yo moriré contigo (5)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordando todo esto le dio valor, así que apuntó a Gin, que pensaba que no tendría ni el valor ni la puntería para matarlo.

-Vamos niña, dispara.

Y así hizo Ran apuntó y disparó no importándole más nada solo matar a aquel que había arrebatado a Shinichi de sus brazos. Se oyó el disparo y cuando Ran abrió los ojos vio a Gin muerto en el piso.

-Vamos, Shinichi, te dije que no te dejaría aquí- le susurró la joven a su amigo e intentaba arrastrarlo hacia la salida que estaba solo a unos metros. Cuando estaban por llegar sintió un estruendo sintió como la casa se venía abajo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Los números son para indicar de donde salieron esas frases:

Primer capitulo de todos cuando Shinichi se va persiguiendo a Vodka.

Segundo capítulo cuando Ran le confiesa a Conan su amor por Shinichi

Película número 4 Capturado en Sus Ojos (una de mis favoritas)

Capitulo 193. Revivir Desesperado. El Lugar Prometido.

Película Uno Rascacielos en el Tiempo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el próximo si va a ser el último capítulo. Pero no se van a librar de mí ya que mi otro fic esta en marcha. Titulo tentativo: "La Mayoría de los secretos se esconden tras una sonrisa". Ya saben dejen reviews


	17. Solo en Mi Corazón

Capítulo 17 –Solo en mi corazón-

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_**-Vamos niña, dispara.**_

_**Y así hizo Ran apuntó y disparó no importándole más nada solo matar a aquel que había arrebatado a Shinichi de sus brazos. Se oyó el disparo y cuando Ran abrió los ojos vio a Gin muerto en el piso.**_

**_-Vamos, Shinichi, te dije que no te dejaría aquí- le susurró la joven a su amigo e intentaba arrastrarlo hacia la salida que estaba solo a unos metros. Cuando estaban por llegar sintió un estruendo y la casa se vino abajo._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_**-Dime que harías tu Ran?**_

**_-Si fuera yo moría por la gloria.(1)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una cama de hospital, de la sala de cuidados intensivos, yacía inconciente una joven de largos cabellos marrones. Rodeada de máquinas que medían todos sus signos vitales. Quien la viera en ese estado no creería que elle era la campeona de karate juvenil de la preparatoria Teitan. Parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana a punto de quebrarse.

Detrás del vidrio sus padres y sus amigos esperaban impaciente su despertar. Su madre Eri no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, Kogoro estaba sentado en una de las sillas mirando expectante hacía el cristal, apenas y parpadeaba para no perderse ni el más mínimo movimiento. En eso un doctor hace acto de presencia.

-Disculpen, familiares de la señorita Mouri.

-Si yo soy su madre- se abalanzó Eri hacia el médico.

-Mire señora, la situación de su hija es complicada, tiene varias fracturas y le espera una larga rehabilitación pero ya esta estable. Disculpe usted conoce al joven que entró junto a su hija.

-Si se llama Kudo, Shinichi Kudo. – Respondió Eri

-Cómo está el doctor- preguntó Agase- Yo soy su tutor.

-Mire, es complicado, el paciente también presentaba severas fracturas, además de dos heridas de bala una le pasó muy cerca del corazón. Perdió mucha sangre.

-Un minuto eso quiere decir…-interrumpió Hattori, Agase estaba mudo pálida la expresión.

-Es complicado hacer conjeturas- repuso el doctor.

-Él vivirá- quiso saber Heiji.

-No sabría decirle, nosotros hemos hecho todo lo posible, ahora esta en él. Pero yo no me haría muchas expectativas y llamaría a sus padres.

-Usted no sabe nada- gritó Kazuha interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación- Usted no lo conoce a Kudo, el no puede morir, el no debe morir, el debe estar con ella. -Concluyó dirigiendo una melancólica mirada hacía donde yacía su amiga.

-Eso espero señorita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Mi cabeza me duele, mis piernas, ¿qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Shinichi, ¿dónde estas?._

-Miren se está despertando- dijo una voz.

-Callate bruto no grites así la despertarás- le recriminó otra voz.

-Ran – chan como te sientes- preguntó su madre.

-Shin…Shinichi, ¿dónde estás?

- Ran – chan como te sientes- repitió su madre.

La joven oji-azul abrió sus ojos con pereza.

-Mamá, Shinichi, dónde está él.-volvió a preguntar elevando un poco más la voz.

-Él…

-No él no…-pero no pudo continuar sintió un leve pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo y todo se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la joven oji-azul volvió a abrir los ojos notó que la cantidad de aparatos a su alrededor habían disminuido y su cabeza no le dolía tanto. También notó que era de noche y cuando volteó vio la cara de su amiga Kazuha dormida. Se incorporó en la cama. Miró a su cuerpo tenía dos yesos uno en la pierna derecha y otro en el brazo izquierdo. Cuando iba a despertar a Kazuha para preguntarle sobre su amigo vio una nota en su mesa.

_Kazu:_

_Estoy con Kudo es la habitación de alado._

_Te amo._

Ran sonrió para sus adentros al parecer kazuha y Heiji ya se habían decidido. Pero ahora había algo más importante Shinichi, lo complicado sería llegar hasta ahí con una pierna rota y un brazo en iguales condiciones no había mucho por hacer.

Como pudo se incorporó en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido por que sino Kazuha la detendría. Tomándose de las paredes con su mano sana y apoyándose en su pierna izquierda. Bastante agitada logró llegar hasta la habitación de su gran amigo.

Heiji no estaba sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Shinichi. Él todavía tenía el respirador colocado. Ran tomó la placa con las indicaciones de los médicos para saber cual era su estado de salud.

Shinichi Kudo.

Edad: 18

Estado: Crítico. Coma profundo. Probabilidad de vida baja.

Ran no pudo seguir leyendo la tablilla se la había caído de las manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Shinichi- susurró al oído- estas ahí. Despierta detective, baka. Muéstrales que estas vivo que se equivocan.

La voz de la muchacha comenzó a elevarse.

-Shinichi despierta, te lo ordeno. Vuelve a hablarme de tu estúpido Holmes, por favor Shinichi.

En ese momento apareció Hattori seguido de una enfermera que le aplicó un calmante a Ran. Heiji la sostuvo cariñosamente.

-El vivirá, verdad Heiji, me lo prometió. Dijo que lo esperara y yo lo esperé. Tiene que volver.

-Claro, Neechan, él volverá por ti.

Ran le sonrió calidamente al detective de Osaka y volvió a mirar a su amigo. _Te esperaré para siempre. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó una semana desde aquel incidente y Ran ya se sentía mucho mejor, es más ese día le darían de alta, debería volver al hospital regularmente pero ya por lo menos podría irse a su casa. Sin embargo la joven karateka había perdido su sonrisa ya no hablaba con nadie a excepción claro del joven de cabellos negros que seguía en coma en la habitación de al lado. Se pasaba horas ahí sentada hablándole.

-Esto ya me preocupa- dijo su madre eri mientras contemplaba la escena diaria de su hija hablando con su amigo.

-Estúpido detective- masculló Kogoro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"**_La verdad es que ella siempre ha estado esperando por mí"(2)_**

"_**Shinichi te amo" (3)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un ángel? No, Ran. Espera no te vallas quédate conmigo. RAAAN. Aquí esta muy frío_

-Shinichi, no me dejes. Ya te esperé mucho tiempo

_Ran no me voy a ningún lado siempre estaré contigo._

-Shinichi abre los ojos.

_Es que no me escuchas Ran estoy aquí contigo._

-Por favor no me dejes, sola una vez más.

-Ran

-Shinichi estas despierto.

-Si cómo quieres que esté.

-Estúpido detective- dijo la joven al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su amigo y lo besaba.

Shinichi no pudo más que responder el beso estaba extremadamente feliz y creyó que era el momento oportuno para decirlo.

-Ran te casarías conmigo.

-Claro que sí fanático de los detectives.

-Me duele el cuerpo.

-Claro si has estado en coma durante un mes.-Dijo riendo la joven

-QUEEE, UN MES.- Gritó el joven

-Si ahora debo ir a avisarle al doctor.

-Gracias Ran. Gracias por esperarme no se si alguna vez podré pagártelo.

-Ya lo has hecho.- Dijo la joven al tiempo que sonreía como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven de unos veintiséis años despertaba, el sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara. Rodó en su cama para intentar volverse a dormir cuando la vio como todas las mañanas desde hacía ocho hermosos años. Su vida era perfecta hacía ocho años estaba casado con su ángel, Ran.

_Por Dios que hermosa es._

La abrazó fuerte y la besó en la frente. Se hubiese vuelto a dormir de no haber sido por que una vocecita irrumpió en la habitación.

-Mamá, papá, despiértense. Tío Heiji y tía Kazuha están por llegar.-Dijo un niño de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, como los de su madre, y cabellos obscuros y alborotados, como su padre, brincando sobre la cama de ellos.

-Cálmate Conan – dijo Shinichi- Por qué la emoción no será por que viene Azuka-chan no?- preguntó el padre del infante con una mirada pícara.

-Claro que no, papá, ella es solo una amiga- dijo el niño bastante colorado y se retiró enfadado de la habitación.

-Dónde escuche eso- dijo una voz al lado del detective.

-No sé, pero tu desde cuando estás despierta-

-Desde que tu hijo saltó encima de nosotros- respondió su esposa del otro lado de la cama.

-Ahora arriba – dijo Shinichi al tiempo que quitaba de golpe todas las mantas que cubrían a su esposa.

-Eh, tu detective Baka no hagas eso que me muero d frío.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos bajaron a esperar a sus invitados. Heiji y kazuha vendrían con su hija Azuka a pasar unos días en su casa. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Shinichi fue a atender.

-Hola Kudo- dijo el detective moreno.

-Cuando me dirás Shinichi, Heiji, hace cuanto que nos conocemos.

-No te das cuenta que es un aho y que nunca cambiará- respondió Kazuha detrás de él cargando a una niña de unos seis años de edad, de cabellos castaño llamativos ojos verdes y tez morena (no tanto como la de su padre).

-Hola Kazuha, hola como esta la princesa- dijo Shinichi mirando a la pequeña Azuka.

-Hola tío está Conan si te está esperando en el parque.

-Gracias tío, hoy jugaremos a los detectives no.- quiso saber la niña.

-Si, Conan te estaba esperando impaciente- al decir esto la joven niña se sonrojó un poco.

Entraron todos a la casa donde Ran esperaba a los invitados con un té y una torta hecha por ella, que estaba deliciosa. Mientras charlaban de cómo les iba todos aparecieron los dos infantes tomados de las manos.

-Papá, vamos ya- demandó el pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros.

-Si tu también lo prometiste papá- lo secundó la niña de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Esta bien hay vamos- y los dos detectives más grandes del Japón salieron hacia el parque a jugar con sus pequeños a los detectives.

-Qué piensas Ran- quiso saber Kazuha.

-Pobre tu hija que se ha enamorado de otro detective- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios a su amiga.- Y tú.

-Lo mismo amiga, lo mismo.

FIN

N/a.: Primero las aclaraciones

1-Película 6 El Fantasma de Baker Street

2 Película 7 Cruce en la antigua Capital

3 Película 8 El mago el Cielo Plateado.

Bueno Terminé mi primer fanfic largo, no lo pudo creer. Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leyeron y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo mientras lo hacía. Agradecimientos a Detec. Revil quien fue quien me motivo a hacerlo, ElisabethKudo, meicor . Bueno en fin a todos lo que lo leyeron. Ya saben dentro de unos días empezaré otra historia título. La mayoría de los Secretos se ocultan tras una sonrisa. Sinopsis capítulo 1: que pasaría si Ran se va por que se cansa de esperar a Shinichi. Espero que lo leean.

Sin más que decir se despide, dejen reviews,

Angel Mouri


End file.
